Proof
by alayneni
Summary: A fix it for 5x14 for Thea to take a different course of action after the hack on Susan Williams to bring her down. Starts after Thea and Felicity discover the information about Susan Williams. Written for Dante101 at Ao3.


**Proof**

 **Summary:** A fix it for 5x14 for Thea to take a different course of action after the hack on Susan Williams. Starts after Thea and Felicity discover the information about Susan Williams. Written for Dante101 at Ao3.

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. This was written for Dante101 at Ao3. The request was "Could you do a fix it of 5x14 in which Thea and Felicity show the information to Oliver so he doesn't have to defend Susan please!?"

You'll have to tell me if I succeeded. It was kind of hard to break Oliver out of the "Susan is innocent" philosophy because I kept the story as close to the Season 5 Oliver's personality as possible. I'm not sure if this was what you wanted Dante101.

* * *

The doors to the lair opened up and Oliver stepped away from the elevator into the cool air. He was expecting to find Felicity seated behind the computer terminals but she was instead seated around the discussion table with John and Thea. He frowned in confusion when he saw Thea. She hardly came into the lair anymore. He had assumed when Felicity called him urgently to the lair that she had found information on Prometheus but Thea's presence threw that theory out the window.

"Oliver," Diggle called out to him, nodding his head slightly for him to come and join them.

Oliver walked up to the table and stood hesitantly two feet away from them. He didn't have a good feeling about this. There was a single file on the table in front of Felicity with his name on it.

"What is this about?" Oliver asked warily.

"Susan Williams," Thea stated. There was a fire in her eyes that promised he was not going to like this conversation.

Oliver sighed frustrated. His sister refused to let go of that grudge she held against Susan. "Thea, I told you I handled it," Oliver said.

"Yes you said that but I didn't quite believe you so I asked Felicity to check into Susan," Thea explained.

Oliver's head snapped towards Felicity, "You hacked Susan Williams?" he asked anger lacing his tone.

"Yes, I did," Felicity said looking up at him fiercely, meeting his challenge head on. She had never been one to back down from him. She slide the file across the table to the empty seat next to Digg, "Sit down and read," she ordered. Her tone left no room for him to question her and Oliver found his body automatically responding to her request.

Oliver knew that once he opened that file that something in his life was going to change and it probably wouldn't be for the better. He reluctantly opened the file folder and the first thing he saw was a picture of him seated at a bar in Russia. Oliver knew exactly when that picture was taken. It was the day that he was officially inducted into the Bratva. The next picture of was the tattoo that a Captain of the Bratva received once that rank was bestowed upon them. There were notes that accompanied that picture that stated that Oliver had that tattoo and that he had become a Bratva Captain while he was supposed to be on the island. The next picture was on him dressed as a green archer in Russia. This was followed by notes that he could be the Green Arrow and that it couldn't possibly be a coincidence that there was a green archer in Russia at the same time that Oliver Queen was there. He read through everything before closing the file shut. He was afraid to ask but he knew he had to.

"Whose file is this?" he asked softly.

"Susan Williams," Thea triumphantly said. His sister was openly gloating that she had been right about Susan.

Oliver felt the stab of betrayal very acutely but he couldn't believe it. "No, she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't do this to me. She's a good person. She's being set up," Oliver said. He couldn't believe that Susan was investigating him.

"Ollie," Thea said angrily. "I can't believe you can still defend her with the information right in front of you. This is the proof," she said pointing at the file folder he had just reviewed. "This woman knows more about what happened to you while you were away than I do!"

"At least he doesn't have to worry about explaining that part of his life to Susan," Felicity quipped but there was a mean undertone to it. She would tell you that she knew hardly anything but of everyone he trusted in his life, she knew the most.

"Oliver," Diggle said, "I know you're hurt man. I know you cared deeply for her but this isn't something we can ignore and sweep under the carpet. This has to be addressed. Not only can this cost you the mayorship, it's dangerous to the rest of us. We need to know how she got this information."

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Oliver asked helplessly. Susan was someone he trusted. When he needed advice about the team, he went to her. She didn't know what she was giving him advice on, but it helped. She helped him through some very difficult times.

"For starters, why don't you ask her what lead to her thinking you're the Green Arrow?" Felicity suggested.

"She said she was working another case and then came across a possible link," Oliver stated remembering the conversation he had had earlier in the morning with her.

Thea leaned back in her chair, "Well we know what that other case was. She was going to expose the Mayor of Star City as a Russian mobster."

"I know a few guys that I could get to tail her," Diggle said. "I think you need to start asking her questions Oliver but don't let her know that you know what she's doing."

"Diggle I really don't think this is necessary. She's not going to publish it," Oliver insisted.

"Just like I thought I could talk to her and she turned around and published what I said," Thea reminded him bitterly.

"Susan has acknowledged that she made a mistake when she did that," Oliver said defending his girlfriend. "A mistake she won't make again."

"She did it once, she could do it again," Thea pointed out. "It's in her nature or do I need to remind you about the fable of the scorpion crossing the river."

Diggle decided to intervene before things got any tenser, "Oliver, you need to put aside your feelings for Susan and look at this from the Green Arrow's perspective. She knows your secret. We need to figure out what are the consequences of that and we need to do that without your emotional attachment getting involved. Members of the team," Diggle said glancing at Felicity and Thea, "Don't trust her and that is an issue. An issue that needs to be addressed. We've never had problems trusting each other so you need to trust us Oliver and let us handle this. There are larger issues at play. If Susan found the information once, then someone else, who's not as friendly to you might as well."

Oliver exhaled deeply, "I'll talk to her about that other case," he relented.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Oliver knocked on Susan Williams's door. She answered it quickly with a large smile on her face. She looked beautiful and he would have gladly pulled her close and kissed her but the information he had learned earlier weighed heavily on his mind. He gave her small peck on the lips and walked into her apartment.

"Something's wrong," she said immediately.

"It's just been a long day," he said tiredly taking a seat on her sofa.

"Right, the prison break," Susan said knowingly.

"Yeah," he said. "They've been causing quite a bit of chaos."

"I can imagine," Susan said sitting next to him.

He looked at her, "Why don't you tell me more about that story you mentioned this morning. I can really use a distraction right now."

"Oh it's just a story," Susan said sliding onto his lap. "I have a better idea for a distraction."

A day ago Oliver would have liked that distraction, now it didn't sit very well with him. She tried to kiss him but he turned away from her.

"I don't think I have the energy for that," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I kind of just want to talk," he said lamely.

She slide off his lap, "Oliver what's really wrong? Men don't turn down sex in favour of talking."

"I told Thea about you asking me if I was the Green Arrow on the record and how I thought it was one big joke that someone could actually think I was the Green Arrow. She kind of flipped out. Said I shouldn't have to be dealing with on the record conversations with you if you're my girlfriend. She says if you want an interview you have to schedule one like the rest of the reporters. She insists that you shouldn't be using your personal access time to me to further your career," Oliver told her. He could see the anger in Susan's eyes at the accusation but he had promised Thea that he would say these things to her. At least Felicity had put the words into a nice phrase. If he had gone with Thea's original wording he might have to use his Green Arrow skills to get out of the apartment alive.

Susan frowned, "Oliver, I thought you were ok with how I did my job. I saw you and I asked you in that moment to save the time and effort of a formal interview."

"But Susan, I need to know that you're not going to publish the things that I tell you in private. I answered yes as a joke because I didn't realise you wanted a real answer. I don't even know how I could be linked to the Green Arrow," Oliver replied.

Susan shifted subtly away from him. He probably wouldn't have noticed before but now that he was looking for it he could see her whole posture had shifted to more of a defensive one.

"Oliver, you know I shouldn't really be discussing stories I'm working on with you," she said tersely.

"But it's ok for me to discuss the Mayor's office," he replied in a clipped tone.

"That is public business. The people have a right to know how decisions are being made on their behalf," Susan countered.

"Your stories are going to be made public at one point aren't they? I don't see any harm in telling me about them. Or do you change your mind about stories and not publish them?" Oliver asked. He wasn't sure if Susan would realise it but their entire relationship depended on how she answered that question.

"Oliver, I like to make sure I have all the facts straight before I publish an article," Susan replied in an effort to avoid answering the question.

"Have you ever not published something you've been working on?" Oliver asked trying to sound like he was just being curious about her work.

"No, I always get my article," she boasted.

Oliver couldn't help the stab of pain he felt in his gut. It must have reflected on his face because she reached for his hand.

"What's with all of these questions? I understand that Thea is your sister but her opinion shouldn't affect us. What we have is real. Maybe we should talk about something other than our jobs. You promised to tell me about the tattoo one day," she prodded.

Oliver gave her a tense smile, "I got it for a silly bet when I was in college. It's embarrassing and doesn't really reflect well on me. Tommy got a huge laugh out of it at the time," Oliver lied.

She smiled at him but he knew it wasn't genuine. He could tell that she knew he was lying to her but she didn't tip her hand at all. This relationship couldn't continue like this. He really didn't want to set her up but he had no choice. He faked a yawn.

"I think I should probably head out and get some sleep. A friend I made when I visited Russia is coming to town tomorrow. I promised to show him around town so you won't see me at all tomorrow," he said to her.

She perked up immediately, "I could join you," she offered enthusiastically.

Oliver did his best to hesitate to answer, "This friend that I made. He's a bit of a pig with women so I don't really want him meeting you. I hope you understand."

She nodded. "Where will you be taking him?"

"I haven't decided yet. Got any recommendations?" he asked her trying to sound like he genuinely wanted her opinion.

Susan smiled slyly, "A few."

Oliver yawned again, "Send me a message your with your suggestions."

"You know you could stay over," she said with a sultry smile on her face.

He offered her a wary smile, "I really think I need the rest," Oliver said standing and heading to the door.

He stopped by the door and kissed her softly on the lips. Susan perhaps thought it was a normal goodbye kiss but it wasn't. This would be the last time he was kissing her. As the door closed behind him he pulled out his phone.

 _I gave her the info about the Russian friend._

He sent the text and then walked away from Susan's door. The rest was up to his team. He would focus on Prometheus and he would let his team handle Susan because clearly he was too compromised to see what had been going on.

He returned to the lair where Thea was busy coordinating the mission. He allowed Thea to take responsibility for this particular task. He asked Diggle to keep a close eye on her and guide her accordingly. He didn't want her crossing any lines and he could tell she was frothing at the mouth at a chance to take Susan down by any means possible. As painful as this was to him, it would be good for Thea to lead her own mission. She was still trying to find her way in life and this experience might help her find her own path.

He stayed away from the main hub and took a seat at the table. He pulled all of their files on Prometheus and spread them on the table. Maybe he might have some breakthrough. He tried to focus on the documents but Susan's words about what they had being real echoed in his mind. He believed it was real or maybe he was just fooling himself into thinking it was real but he had to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe that it was real. Her intentions for starting the relationship with him were questionable but he was hoping that things had changed for her when they started dating.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and his eyes slipped closed. It was amazing the way that his entire body still responded to her touch even after almost a year of separation.

"It'll be ok," Felicity said, "You'll get over her and move on. After all, you got over me," she pointed out her voice breaking a bit at the end.

"Who says I ever got over you," his traitorous mouth responded of its own accord.

Felicity was silent for a moment as she carefully thought over her response. When she was about to open her mouth, Thea called for her. He could see she was clearly torn between going to Thea and staying with him.

"Go," he said, "She needs you now."

Felicity nodded, "But this conversation isn't over," she said.

"I know," he responded.

He watched her walk away to her console. She and Thea were talking animatedly and Digg stood with his arms crossed watching the two women carefully. Occasionally he would comment or Thea would ask him a question. It made him realise how much he missed his sister's presence in the lair.

He looked back at the documents on the table. Not sensing any breakthroughs on the horizon, he decided to go to sleep on the cot in the back. He suspected tomorrow night was going to be emotionally challenging and he would need every ounce of strength.

He glanced back at Felicity and she was following his progress across the lair to the back. She gave him an approving smile and something inside of him was extremely happy that she was pleased with his decision to rest. He went to sleep knowing that the next day would be a turning point in his life but somehow he knew it was a step towards making everything better.

* * *

 **An:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
